War God of the Sword: Swords of the Beginning
by Asmodeus Wrathbringer
Summary: "How does one destroy destruction? How does one force terror to flee in fear?"
1. Sword one

_**Campione: War God of the Sword**_

_**CHAPTER 1: He who is destined**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Campione and any of its characters, but who cares about that? Viva la Rebolusyon!**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHTS/CHANT/SPELL/MEXICAN UNICORN _(!?)

**BOLD: MOVEMENTS/SUMMONING/GOD-LIKE VOICE**

* * *

The bell rang loudly indicating the end of class. The teacher announced the homework before allowing the students to dismiss. Some of the students gather in order to talk while some placed their stuffs in their bags and said their farewells to each other. A black haired boy did the same as he waved his hands towards some of his friends. Nanami, Sorimachi and Takagi nodded their heads towards the black haired boy before turning to each other, discussing their plans for the weekend.

"Hey hey, isn't that Kusanagi-san of the kendo club?"

"Yeah, he's the prodigy that the school is so proud of."

"He's kinda hot, don't you agree?"

Ignoring the chattering of the other students, Godou rode on his bike, leaving the school area. This was basically his daily routine, because he was not a sociable person, Godou spends most of his time either reading or training kendo. He is considered as a genius in the world of kendo, being a champion at his young age, he is well known to others. Unlike others, Godou is considered talented, not even once did he lose his composure. Despite not being aware of it, he is called lady-killer by some of his classmates; being able to attract girls from other schools and some girls from his academy.

Upon reaching the park near his house, Godou got off his bike and went into a nearby store to drink tea and eat some dango. The owner of the said shop was already used of Godou's frequent visit, four times a week, he would eat on the shop while staring at the cherry-blossom tree in the middle of the park.

Having a sip of his tea, Godou began to admire the view of the cherry-blossom tree. It has become a habit of him to visit the park ever since he was younger; to skip some time and to avoid listening to his grandfather's stories about his life when he was younger. Godou was often disturbed by his grandfather's tales, from having girlfriends that were older than him or some even younger than him.

"?"

Seeing a figure under the cherry-blossom, Godou narrowed his eyes. He was sure that no one was walking near the tree, but how did that figure appeared underneath the tree? He shrugged his thoughts as he focused his eyes towards the woman standing underneath the tree.

She was a woman on her early twenties. Wearing a black kimono with an umbrella, the woman seemed to radiate a graceful aura. But what engrossed Godou was the woman's long black hair that seems to be darker than the night. Her eyes that were colored lilac, and her white skin that seems to be as white as the clouds. Saying that she was beautiful would be an understatement, the woman underneath the cherry blossom tree can be compared to supermodels. Her seemingly gentle face is more like a beautiful painting.

As if noticing Godou's stare, the woman focused her gaze towards Godou. The moment their eyes met, Godou felt something stirring inside him, his blood became thrilled and jitters filled him from his body to the extremity of his fingers.

But Godou knows better, the feeling inside him was nothing like love. It felt more like… battle frenzy. As if he was facing an opponent in kendo, Godou's body naturally entered fighting mode.

The woman underneath the tree slowly walked towards Godou, her smiling face sent shivers to his spine for unknown reasons. As she went near him, the woman smiled brilliantly and before Godou knew it, the black haired beauty was already standing in front of him. Even though he felt his body being ready to attack, his heart still race from the closer look into the woman's face.

"I-is there something?"

With a barely calm voice, Godou asked, the woman just smiled as she leaned her face closer to his. The sudden movements made the other customers realize that the black haired woman was in the shop, some sent glares at Godou while the other admired the beautiful woman.

"Prayest tell, what is thy name?"

"Go-Godou, Kusanagi Godou."

Even though he was captivated in her voice, Godou managed to answer. Hearing his answer, the woman laughed lightly before eyeing Godou from head to toe.

"Interesting indeed, this once carries the name of the Goddess, Amaterasu."

Of course, Godou had no idea that this woman will be the cause for the change of his life.

* * *

It was Sunday when Godou decided to spend his day with his little sister Shizuka. It has already been three days since he met the beautiful woman, but no matter what he does, the face of Amaterasu always appears on his mind. It is as if they were connected by something.

Godou shook his head as he dispersed his thoughts. How can something like that happen? They only met once and he's sure that they won't cross each other's path again.

"Onii-chan is there something wrong? Are you sick or something?"

His thoughts we cut when his little sister tugged his sleeve. They were currently buying some sweets before returning.

"Sorry Shizuka-chan, I'm just thinking about something."

"Oh? Is it important?"

"No, just ignore it."

"Really?"

Godou nodded as he gently ruffled Shizuka's hair, causing the little girl to blush and close her eyes from happiness. This was normal towards the Kusanagi siblings, ever since Shizuka was a child, Godou would always spoil her, much to the younger sister's delight. Also, because of these intimate acts, Shizuka is known as a bro-con to some of her classmates. Her fiery emotions will always change whenever Godou ruffles her hair.

"Anyway onii-chan, let's pay for these sweets and return home. I am quite tired."

"Sure, whatever you say Shizuka-chan."

Paying for the sweets that they bought, Godou and Shizuka walked out of the store. They walked on the normal route to their home but Godou said that he will do something else, gesturing Shizuka that she should head home. Though confused with her older brother's sudden business, Shizuka obeyed nonetheless.

Walking towards the park where he always spends his time, Godou looked at the familiar figure under the cherry-blossom tree. Not believing the image that his brain processed, Godou rubbed his eyes before staring at the same spot. The woman he met three days ago was standing at the same spot where Godou saw her for the first time.

"Nu?"

Noticing his stare, the woman turned her gaze in Godou's direction. The moment she saw him, Amaterasu smiled gently while waving gently at him. Despite having the same reaction when he first met her, walked towards Amaterasu in a slow pace.

"Greetings, Kusanagi Godou. This one is overjoyed to meet thee again. It is as if Fate itself has made our lives linked as one."

Facing the weird greetings of the beautiful woman, Godou could smile stiffly. Surely the woman in front of his was neither raised by strict traditional parents or she has been watching too much epics and ballads. But of course, Godou would never say anything about how weird Amaterasu's greeting was.

"Ah yes, nice seeing you again?"

Hearing his response, Amaterasu chuckled lightly. Though Godou was sure that her eyes became sharp for a moment, but he shrugged his thoughts.

"By the way, what are you doing here? It's almost dark outside."

"This one has been waiting for thee to arrive."

"Me? Why would you wait for me? No, how would you be so certain that I will come?"

"Thou shouldst listen more carefully. Our lives are inseparable, 'tis has been decided ever since thee laid thy eyes on this one."

"…Huh?"

"Very well, this one shalt explain it to thee. Kusanagi Godou, thou knows that mine presence is here without even checking, correct?"

Godou was taken aback for a moment. It was true, for some reason, he knew that Amaterasu was in the park, but Godou didn't know how. He just felt like there was a connection between them. He was expecting that he and Amaterasu would never meet again but deep inside him, he knew that they will see each other again.

"Please do forget what ye heard. Kusanagi Godou, this one beseeches thee to spare a portion of thy time with me."

Though Godou wanted to refuse, he find it hard to resist Amaterasu's request. From inside him, he felt that something was nearing, neither the end nor the beginning. It was quite elusive, but he knows that Amaterasu was involved in a way.

"Do you want to go somewhere, Amaterasu-san?"

"Indeed, this one wanteth to visit a certain place."

Not long after Amaterasu said those words, Godou noticed that the whole park was getting surrounded by…. a purple mist? He rubbed his eyes before looking around him. Indeed, the whole park was already covered by purple mists, everything in sight already vanished, and before Godou could comprehend what was happening, he found himself standing in a different place.

"?"

Indeed, he was no longer in the same park. The clear field a moment ago was now replaced with rocky ground and large trees. The scent of the city air was gone and Godou could smell the countryside breeze, he can also hear the wave of waters clashing with stones. The clear view of the ocean that was reflecting the brilliant moon above.

"…What are you?"

Even though confused from the current events, Godou regained his sense of rationality and asked Amaterasu in a calm voice. This feat even surprised Godou himself, instead of screaming or panicking, he managed to ignore that fact that he was transported as if it was a part of his everyday life.

"This one is the Goddess of the sun, the Harbinger of the Black Flames. I am also war itself, ruler of the seas and storms. I am the strongest Goddess of Wakoku, sure thou knowest mine name!"

Hearing her answer, Godou frowned. The woman never answered his question; all she did is confuse him with her riddles. But thinking over what she said, Godou could only guess that she was the most famous deity in Shinto mythology, the "Great Goddess" or "Great Spirit Who Shines in the Heavens"

"Are you implying that you're the Goddess? The sister of Susanoo and Ohoyamatsumi?"

"Indeed! This Goddess' is the daughter of Izanami and Izanagi! I am Amaterasu-Õ-Mi-Kami! The Goddess of Miko and Omyouji's! The avatar of war and the one who will restore this cursed lands back to it's former glory! "

Godou winced as he heard Amaterasu's declaration. He don't know the reasons but he is sure that this woman is different from the one that he met three days ago, her madness clear on her face and the lust for battle is evident on her eyes. But what surprised him was the fact that he was believing the woman who declared that she was a deity. Godou couldn't understand why, but he already accepted the existence of mythical beings and absurd creatures. Being transported into a different place by using mists was already an evidence.

"One question… why would tell this to me? Why would a Goddess even talk to a human in the first place?"

Upon hearing his question, Amaterasu smiled. The same smile that she used when she met Godou for the first time. She slowly walked towards Godou, the black haired teen tried to step back but his body wouldn't even listen to him. He noticed that the purple mists were currently covering his body, preventing him to move to the slightest.

"Dost thou wish to know why would this Goddess allow a mortal to speak to her? To even let her face be seen by mortal eyes? The answer is quite simple."

Godou felt Amaterasu's hand reach his cheeks. The Goddess slowly leaned, capturing his lips with hers. Unease and pleasure flowed inside his body, he enjoyed yet hated the sensation he was experiencing. The Goddess allowed the mists to disperse pushing Godou's body into the ground.

"It is because fate decided to make you my enemy yet my lover at the same time."

Godou froze on the spot, wondering what Amaterasu meant by her words. Fate is really complex and stupid, why would it choose Godou to be the lover of a Goddess, why would it choose him to be her enemy but most of all, why would it choose a human? He knew that he is quite skilled in kendo, but will make no difference. The enemy is a deity; does fate expect him to assault a deity with nothing but sticks and harsh language?

"Tell me dearest mortal; knowing mine's plan… will ye wish to stay with me? Or perhaps thou will face me despite knowing our differences in power?"

Looking directly in Amaterasu's eyes, Godou could see hesitation, but nonetheless there was determination. "_What should I do?" _He thought. Certainly he would not allow the Goddess to do anything that will harm others, but he cannot do anything because he is nothing but a mere ant compared to her.

"Why would I side with you when I know that you will do something that will cause pain to others?"

Upon saying his answer, Godou could swear that he saw a pained expression on Amaterasu's face. But she still showed a gentle smile while looking at his face.

"A hero, now I see why fate chose thee… Kusanagi Godou, thou have made it clear that thou are an enemy of this Goddess! Death will be the punishment for this decision!"

Godou stopped breathing as he realized that his life will end shortly.

"However, thou had proved that thee owns a brave and pure heart. For that, thou shalt be rewarded… Takest this Goddess' body and power. Tis the last form of salvation that this Goddess can givest to thee; for the next time we meet. This Goddess shalt vanquish thee without hesitation!"

His eyes widened when Amaterasu's kimono fell into the ground. Her bare body was exposed only for his eyes to see, his senses returned when he felt the Goddess' lips encompassing with his for the second time. But this time, the warmth from her body can be felt.

* * *

Godou woke up from hearing the alarm clock. For some reason, his body was feeling sore, especially from the waist and lap area. Despite his urges to return to sleep, Godou gathered his willpower and desperately tried to turn off the alarm clock. After a few minutes of haziness, he finally noticed that the attire he was wearing was the one he wore yesterday, this was definitely weird, because Godou always wear light pajamas when he sleep.

_'Come to think of it, I don't remember getting home last night. I was in the strange place with Ama—'_

His body froze when he remembered that incidents that taken place last night. He remembered splitting with Shizuka and finding Amaterasu in the park, but he got sent into a foreign place and Amaterasu revealed that she was a deity. He also remembered Amaterasu asking him whether he will side with her or oppose her and after he declined the Goddess, Amaterasu removed her kimono and…

His eyes widened when her remembered the actions that happened with the Goddess last night.

"Wha-what!? That wasn't a dream!?"

To confirm his thoughts, Godou quickly ran towards the bathroom while removing his top. He looked into the mirror only to see that his body was covered by red marks that was absolutely scratches. He can also smell a faint scent of lilies that can only belong to Amaterasu.

"…Impossible, me doing it with a Goddess? Isn't there some mistake?"

It took several minutes before Godou regained his composure and rationality. Though things were still messy in his head, he completely understood that Amaterasu is now his enemy. After all, Amaterasu did say that she will vanquish him without hesitation should they ever see each other again. Godou's death is assured with her, no doubt. He was thinking whether he should be happy for he will die in the hands of a deity, or be mad because a Goddess is after his life.

Walking out of the bathroom with a limp body, Godoy met his little sister Shizuka, who was preparing their breakfast. Needless to say, she sent him a glare for not returning early last night. If she only knew what Amaterasu was doing to the poor Godou that night.

"Onii-chan! Where did you go yesterday? You didn't even eat the dinner that I saved, thanks to that, the food became spoiled!"

"Sorry about that Shizuka-chan. I was accompanying a friend… that's right, a friend."

"Really? If you're gonna do that, then at least call to inform me or grandpa."

"My bad, I'm really sorry Shizuka-chan."

"I'll let this one slide. Let's eat breakfast; grandpa said that he will eat later."

Arranging the table, the siblings ate in silence while watching a normal morning show. Everything seems fine but for some reason, Godou felt a premonition that something disastrous will happen and it will involve him. Not only that but he is sure that it will be caused by Amaterasu.

After their breakfast, Shizuka took care of washing the plates while Godou was eagerly watching the TV, checking if something weird is happening in Japan. He couldn't help being worried because he knew that a rogue Goddess was roaming freely on his country. Though nothing weird was happening, Godou still have the feeling that something bad will happen. Deciding to ignore the feeling temporarily, he took a shower while examining the scratches on his body. Though there are a lot of red marks on his upper body, he can no longer feel the pain he was experiencing earlier. It is as if the wounds were beginning to heal.

Godou didn't really mind scratches like that. He experienced worse when he was younger. Being trained by his grandfather in kendo, Godou was always beaten up. Over the time, his body grew used to simple pain such as that. He was thankful that he trained kendo, for the results were quite useful. Thinking about his past, Godou remembered that the only reason why he tried kendo was because his grandfather forced him, saying that he must know to fight for his future 'women'.

Remembering his grandfather's tales about his fights on his younger days, Godou promised himself that he will never become a lady-killer just like his grandfather. Thus, he distanced himself to others, whether males or females. He couldn't imagine himself fighting a bunch of thugs while protecting three women that will eventually become his girlfriends. Screw his grandfather's dream about Godou being a lady-killer like him; Godou would never do something like that. However, Godou still continued training kendo, thinking that all of his hard works will go to waste if he stopped.

Godou couldn't help but notice the changes in his body. He was certain that he was in his top condition and he can feel that his body improved tenfolds since last night. It's not because he can lift his mountain bike with his pinky, but because he can lift his mountain bike with his pinky without feeling any weight. He frowned as he noticed how his normal grip managed to literally crush that metal alloy of the bicycle. He knew that something is off with his body, and the only explanation he can think relates to Amaterasu. He couldn't help but wonder if the Goddess did something else besides taking his chastity last night.

_'Takest this Goddess' body and power'_

"Did she give me a portion of her power?"

That was the only answer Godou could come up for the latest change in his body. But he could help but question, why would the Goddess do something like that? He was sure that Amaterasu declared that he was an enemy and only death will await him as punishment for opposing her. Godou could also feel power inside him, as if these changes were only normal in order to use that 'thing' which is embed on his very soul. He couldn't understand Amaterasu's purpose for doing these things, but Godou was thankful nonetheless.

_'At least at my current state, I may have a chance to stop her from doing anything.'_

As he realized his thoughts, Godou released an audible sigh. Why was he thinking like that in the first place? Does he really want to fight an existence that is called a God? But despite his protests in that matter, he didn't have a choice. If what Amaterasu said about fate was real, it is certain that their paths will cross again. If he's not careful, Amaterasu's wrath will be his end.

Godou's thoughts were interrupted when he felt something weird outside his house. He can feel it like it was a part of him, there were two people outside capable of using… magic. He doesn't know why but that's what Godou's instincts told him. And if there is something that he should know, it's that he should never doubt his instincts. Which he failed to do when he met that Goddess, four days ago.

Without any second thoughts, Godou ran into his room to grab something that he can use in case of trouble. He couldn't help but feel astonished by his speed; he can be compared to something like a bullet train. He was so fast that everything else around him seemed slow.

* * *

Carrying his trusted katana, Godou walked outside and stopped in front of a car where he felt the magic was coming. Seeing his figure, the two people inside the car got off. As he expected, there were two of them; one was a tall man with a black hair wearing spectacles, while the other one was a red haired male… female? He really couldn't guess that redhead's gender by looking at his/her appearance. But because of the natural scent that the redhead was emitting, Godou managed to figure that the redhead was a 'she'. It seems that his enhanced sense can do something weird…. why does he even know that the scent belonged to a female in the first place?

_'Oh, right…. Recent skinship with a Goddess'_

"So, how should I address you people? Spell weavers? Magicians or something like wizards?"

The two figures in front of Godou revealed shocked expression after hearing his sentence, but the androgynous beauty smile while eyeing Godou from head to toe. Though he didn't feel anything wrong with her stare, Godou became nervous for some reason.

"Hoho, you already guessed that we can use magic. But I am forgetting my manners, I am Sayanomiya Kaoru and the man here is Amakasu Touma. We are from Japan's History Compilation Committee, which is an organization that prevents the leak of magic knowledge and absurd happening like Heretic Gods and Divine Beasts."

"Tell me, did you two came here for something?"

Godou didn't let his guard down as he inspected the two. He didn't felt any strange motives but he still raised his guard, thinking that he can never be too careful. He learned that the hard way and because of his laid back manner, he was ravished by a Goddess last night.

"I see, direct to the point. Kusanagi-san, be at ease; we're not here to do something weird. We just want to talk."

Godou released an audible sigh as he covered hi katana with a cloth. Seeing him relaxing himself, Kaoru and Touma also gave a relaxed atmosphere. Saying that they should talk somewhere safe, Godou followed the two of them in a nearby café. Kaoru said that the place was safe for it was a branch of History Compilation Committee. _Since when did a café became a branch on an organization? _Godou thought.

"Let's get straight to the topic, Kusanagi-san. We came because of the reports that we've received. A person that resembles a Campione's stature has been spotted, and that person is you, Kusanagi-san."

Kaoru started to talk before sipping a cup of coffee, while Touma settled with drinking an iced latte.

"First of all, I want to ask a question…. what is a Campione?"

Upon hearing Godou's question, Kaoru gave a light chuckle before answering.

"It depends on the person on what he wants to be. A Campione is a God-slayer, a hero, a tyrant, a king, a supreme leader, a lord or even a devil. But the most common description will be, a being similar to God."

Godou stopped breathing for a moment when he heard Kaoru's answer. His mind was suddenly flooded with questions, but the thing that came up on top of his mind was if it was even possible for a mortal to kill a being called God. He then realized that Kaoru said something like a person resembling a Campione's stature. Is she really serious?

"Hold on, you said that a Campione is a God-slayer. Is it even possible for a human to do that feat? Moreover, what do you mean that I resemble a Campione's stature?"

"To answer your first question, it is impossible for an ordinary person and even for powerful magi's. But on extreme rare occasions, if one were to receive the grace of good fortune, or a pile of miracles, it is possible. Currently, there are six Campiones around the world. For the second question, the answer is yes. Kusanagi-san, you're definitely different from a magi, and from your power alone, we can tell that you are similar to a Campione… no, you are definitely a Campione, but an incomplete one that is."

"Wha-"

"Let me demonstrate it to you."

As Kaoru said that, she turned her gaze into a worker in the café. The said worker nodded his head before reciting a quick chant, a giant ball of fire appeared out of nowhere and the worker threw the fireball towards Godou without hesitation. Godou could evade if he wants to, seeing fast moving objects were simple to Godou without the help of his enhanced sense, but something inside tell said that such an attack should be ignored, and he will only waste effort if he tried to move.

The massive fireball neared, but before it can reach a meter close to Godou, the fireball disappeared.

"Sorry for being rude, but that fireball just now is considered to be an S-class fire magic for magi's. The one who created the fireball is also a high ranking magi of Japan, by high ranking, I meant that he is considered to be one of the most powerful magi of Japan, yet you dissipated his famous fireball without even blinking."

"A Campione's vitality is similar to Gods. Their immunity to magic is also ridiculously high, even if the magic came from a magi, their magic will be proven useless against Campiones. The only ones that can hurt a Campione using magic are fellow Campiones or a God itself."

Touma continued Kaoru's explanation. While Godou just blinked his eyes while trying to comprehend what's happening. But he was interrupted when the magi who attacked him suddenly kneeled in front of Godou while begging for his life.

"Forgive me your highness! I am truly sorry for trying to attack you! I promise that I meant no harm to you! Please spare my pitiful life King Kusanagi!"

The magi repeatedly bowed while begging for his life. Godou was taken aback by the fear in the poor magi's eyes. To them, Campiones must be a scary existence; a human capable of killing Gods is certainly scary. And Godou is considered to be one of them.

"Err, seeing that nothing happened to me, I forgive you. Just don't do that again…"

"Thank you, King Kusanagi! I will never forget a King's kindness and magnanimity!"

The magi bowed several times, even going as far as shredding tears just to thank him. He insisted that Godou should call him if he ever needs something. He sweatdropped at the magi's act before returning his gaze to the smiling faces of Kaoru and Touma.

"This only proves that you are a Campione. But something is amiss, there hasn't been any reports of the Heretic God being killed, so I am wondering, how did you gained your [Authority]?"

Kaoru asked while making a serious expression. Godou frowned a little as he began to think of ways to explain what happened without revealing the truth that Amaterasu gave him apportion of her power by having sex. Godou did't think twice, he will hide that part at all costs! Though Kaoru and Touma knew that Godou was leaving some parts behind, but they didn't asked Godou for more information.

* * *

"Fate has chosen you to be her enemy and lover? Moreover, the Goddess of the Shinto religion gave you some of her power? This is indeed unheard of… but one thing is clear, King Kusanagi. You and Amaterasu are meant to battle, by killing her, you can improve and become a complete Campione."

"What do you mean by killing?"

"That's what Devil Kings do ever since the beginning of times. If a Heretic God appears in the human world, only tragedies await to happen. They bring disaster by simply being present in the human world, for example. If a War God appears, war can broke off. If a God of seas appear, a land can be buried underneath the sea. Campione's are humanity's last hope. For they are the only ones that are capable of killing Heretic Gods. But only a few human can be a Campione, having six Campiones in this current time is considered to be too much. Because in the past, there were times where a Campione is not present, the Heretic Gods roam freely around the world and the result is… quite devastating."

"Devastating? How so?"

"Atlantis was sunk because of Heretic God, Neptune. At that time, there were no Campione present in the world. Can you imagine how many people died there?"

"I… understand."

Hearing about Atlantis, Godou became aware. Having Heretic Gods in the human world is indeed troublesome. Now that Amaterasu is roaming freely in Japan, what could happen? Since she is a Goddess of the sun, she may burn the whole country along with its denizens. That thought didn't go well with Godou.

"Do you understand now, Kusanagi-san? Having a deity present in the human world is very dangerous, that's why we can only entrust the lives of people to Campiones. Seeing that you are one, we can only believe in you to save Japan from Heretic Amaterasu."

Hearing Kaoru's explanation, what else can he do but accept the role that fate has given to him. To kill Heretic Gods and protect humanity from being extinct because of Heretic Gods thirsting for battle.

This is the start of a troublesome life…

* * *

**Author's Corner!**

Revised Chapter!


	2. Sword two

_**Campione: War God of the Sword**_

_**CHAPTER 2: Miko of the Sword and the Hime-Miko **_

_**Disclaimer: Psychopath author writing. Read on your own risk. Read with caution. YOU have been warned.**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHTS/CHANT/SPELL/ALBINO BURITO _(!?)

**BOLD: MOVEMENTS/SUMMONING/GOD-LIKE VOICE**

* * *

Five days after meeting the androgynous beauty, Sayanomiya Kaoru along with the master ninja, Amakasu Touma, Kusanagi Godou continued his normal life. He attended school and talked to some of his friends, though he was living normally, he also started to get used in learning things about Gods from the androgynous redhead. He has been meeting Sayanomiya Kaoru and Amakasu Touma ever since their first discussion about Campiones and Heretic Gods. Today was not an exception, after Godou reached the school gate; he was greeted by a driver that was sent by Kaoru.

Being used in this part of his daily activity, Godou greeted the driver before entering the car. The destination was the central part of the Chiyoda ward, where one of Kaoru's houses was located. The majestic Tokyo Imperial Palace could be seen not far away, this district is home of the richest in Japan.

Arriving in the premises of the old house, Godou got off the car and said his thanks towards the old driver/magi who showed his pleasure in serving the King. After Godou got off the car, he was immediately greeted by four servants of the Sayanomiya household. They immediately gave him a drink and offered some services, Godou who was still not used in this kind of reception politely refused. Soon, he was escorted in the guest room where Kaoru and Touma were waiting.

"Nice to see you in good shape, Kusanagi-san. How was your day?"

"Normal as it could be."

Godou briefly replied towards the smiling Touma, he sat uncomfortably in the sofa before staring at the androgynous beauty who was lazily staring back at him.

"You know, after I learned some history about Campiones, I thought that you two would be scared of me."

After some brief history lessons about the earlier Campiones, Godou learned about some of them. While some proved to be heroes deserving the title of King, others were tyrants who dominated the world of magi's by using iron fists. After realizing that most of Campiones became tyrants, Godou expected Kaoru or Touma to fear him, but to his surprise, they remained friendly.

"Well, I can feel a different vibe from you Kusanagi-san. Let's say that you're aura is bright and warm, attracting allies and friends. Well, should you ever attack me, Touma will take the knife for me, right?"

"Sorry but I must refuse. Please do not expect loyalty that exceeds my salary."

"Uh… fine, nevermind…"

Kaoru coughed, recovering from embarrassment while Touma didn't lost the smile on his face. Godou just chuckled at the show of the two before returning into his calm and collected state.

"Well, let's go straight to the topic… Kusanagi-san, our scouts have reported Heretic Amaterasu's whereabouts."

Hearing Kaoru's words, Godou's eyes immediately narrowed. Five days after that incident, her location was finally discovered. The thought about fighting her immediately sent hundred of shivers running down on his spine, yet his body also grew tense, as if it was getting excited from the thought of fighting a deity.

"From the reports, it seems that Heretic Amaterasu is still recovering some of her divine powers. I believe that her powers became exhausted when she transferred her Authority. But unfortunately, it'll only take a few days before she regains her full power."

"We've already received a report from a Hime-Miko. Apparently, her spirit vision saw some information that can aid you."

"Excuse me but, what is this 'Spirit vision' that you're saying?"

"I apologize for not explaining it earlier. The spirit vision is something like clairvoyance; it can tell something about the future or information about relics etc. Only a few around the world possesses this ability. However, the spirit vision is not a power that can be used at will freely. Also, please remember that the spirit vision is not an all-seeing power of analysis. It is a kind of ability that is bestowed by Gods, just like an oracle."

"Don't worry about the Hime-Miko, her spirit vision is outstanding. Even in Milan —which is the origin of magic in Eastern Europe— there are no spirit vision users whose capability exceed her. Kusanagi-san, we will sent you to her, surely you can discover something useful."

Touma continued Kaoru's explanation, while Godou nodded briefly. Information about Amaterasu will become useful, especially since no one in History Compilation Committee knows about Amaterasu's powers, for this is the first time that she became a Heretic Goddess. Leaving the Sayanomiya mansion along with Touma, Godou headed towards the place where the Hime-Miko resides.

* * *

Passing a traditional Japanese gate, or commonly called as 'Torii', Touma and Godou entered the temple grounds of Nanao shrine. Godou noticed how refined Touma's movements were, although he we wearing leather shoes, his feet made no sound of treading on the fine gravel of the temple pathway at all. Because of Godou's hard training in kendo, he knew that such a movement required years of trainings, to move in a rocky ground without even making a sound, it was truly a feat.

Godou's thoughts were interrupted when he felt someone walking closer to them. The person who came to greet them was a girl dressed in miko garments.

"We are immensely touched by your highness' arrival in this humble shrine. Kusanagi Godou-sama, your very presence is an honor towards this humble Hime-Miko."

The miko bent into a deep bow.

The brilliant contrast of the green hakama and the furisode worn over the white kosode dazzled and stupefied him. When the Hime-Miko rose from her bow, Godou was taken aback for a moment because of her beauty. Her hair seemed to be more coffee brown than black, with a white skin and chocolate brown eyes. The girl in front of Godou was truly breathtaking. Though her presence gives a gentle vibe, he was sure that the miko was scared as well. It was not in the same level as the mages who met a Devil King for the first time; it was like… she already met another Devil King that brought fear into her being.

"Um… Amakasu-san, is this the Hime-Miko that you and Sayanomiya-san spoke of?"

Godou asked the smiling Touma who responded by nodding. The Hime-miko stared at Godou from head to toe seemingly examining him, Godou was sure that in the past few days he has been receiving those kind of stares often. As Godou noticed her stare, the Hime-miko immediately bowed.

"I apologize for staring intently at his highness! I was only surprised to know that the Campione of Japan is younger than I expected. If I offended your honor, please forgive me!"

Godou frowned as he stared at the Hime miko's figure. No doubt, she was traumatized by some event in her past concerning a Devil King, Campione. Her fear towards Devil Kings is real and it she must've encountered one when she was younger. Godou was not surprised, knowing the history of Campiones, whenever anyone hears their title only one thing will surface on their minds.

—Tyranny

Her reaction was the last evidence Godou needed to confirm her fear.

"No, I don't really mind so there's no need for that kind of actions. The truth is, I was rather surprised myself. I didn't expected the Hime-miko with the strong spirit vision to be a girl at my age. Before that, can you tell me your name?"

"M-my name is Mariya Yuri, your highness Devil King. I apologize for my earlier actions."

"No, I'm not even mad at all. Anyway, Mariya-san, can you stop speaking so formally? We're in the same age after all, so it's fine to speak casually; and I'll do the same."

To be addressed formally wherever he goes, Godou was somehow used to that. However, being addressed by some whose age was the as him Godou felt very uncomfortable. But Mariya looked flabbergasted by his suggestion.

"I am extremely sorry; it is because my speech fails to match my meaning. I am most apologetic… However, what is the meaning of 'talk casually'?"

Godou realized just how different their lives and worlds were from each other. Was it possible that in the world of princesses and high-born maidens, there was no 'normal' way of talking? While Godou was thinking of that, Touma just chuckled at their interaction.

"I mean to say, stop using that respectful tone of voice. I'll just call you Mariya, and you can just address me by my name. I don't care if it's Kusanagi, or Godou, or you can even make up some nickname; anything is fine."

"How can I… I'm sorry, I can't do it. After all, your Lordship's station and mine are so different, and besides, I have never directly addressed a boy by name."

Yuri blushed and declined. Godou resisted to facepalm and managed to keep his cool. He was starting to think that the Hime-miko had been trained by the wrong teachers. Not even teaching on how normal people talk, what kind of institution trained Yuri and the other Hime-miko?

"I'm not an amazing person in the first place… Just forget it, I'm not going to force you. But atleast relax when you're talking. And please, stop calling me 'your highness' etc."

"Yes… I will make an effort… Kusanagi…-san."

Watching Yuri paying careful attention to her words, Godou nodded his head. Touma let out a whistle, amazed at how Godou managed to handle the situation. Not only that, but he also managed to let Yuri relax while talking to him. That kind of feat was really something. To be able to make someone relax even though they are talking to a human that can kill Gods.

Yuri recovered her serious manner and requested.

"That's right, I almost forgot the reason why Kusanagi-san is here. Please let us discuss the information inside the shrine."

Yuri started to walk into the room while gesturing Godou and Touma to follow her. Godou remained still on his position, staring at Yuri's figure; he let out and audible sigh as he started to massage his temples. He wasn't expecting this encounter, and he knows that he will need Yuri's help in the future, that's why she must get comfortable around with Godou. But to do that, her fear of Devil Kings must be forgotten.

No that isn't possible. The fear towards Campiones will never disappear as long as history records it and Heretic Gods exist.

'_Now what will I do?'_

"Kusanagi-san, what do you think of her?"

Godou turned towards the owner of the voice, Amakasu Touma. He was still smiling from the earlier conversation of Godou and Yuri.

"She harbors great fear towards Campiones… She has already met a Devil King, am I correct?"

Touma's closed eyes opened in astonishment from Godou's words. All Yuri did was lightly talk to him, but Godou already guessed that she has already met another Devil King. Even Touma would not be able to hold his surprise from Godou's sharp observation.

"Yes… she has met Balkan's Devil King, Sasha Dejanstahl Voban. She was kidnapped and used to summon a Heretic God."

The scowl on Godou's face deepened as he remembered the six Campiones in the current time. One of them is the most feared, the devil of Balkan, Marquis Voban. The oldest Campione of the current time, Kaoru said that he has been living for more than 300 years. All he did was battle Gods and inflict fear over the world of the magi.

* * *

When Godou and Touma walked inside of the room, Yuri was already waiting. She already prepared tea and only waiting for the arrival of the Devil King Campione. Godou took a seat and accepted the tea with a thank you, meanwhile, Touma remained outside of the room, leaving the two for a private discussion. Yuri was naturally nervous, but Godou's smile seemed to reduce her anxiety.

"Mariya-san, if it's okay. Can you tell me the information that you saw suing your spirit vision?"

Yuri became hesitant for a second but she decided to the vision that she got. After all, whether she like it or not, Godou will fight a deity even though he is the same age as her. No, age doesn't even matter; Godou will fight Amaterasu because he is a Campione, and fighting Gods is the sole reason why they exist.

"I-I saw a vision… it was a clear night, but the surroundings were full of flames… a mix of bright orange flames along with black unearthly flames that represent death. In the middle of the huge fire, I saw two beings. I suspect that the woman is none other than Heretic Amaterasu, but the other one is…"

"The other one is…?"

"… a demon."

Godou widened his eyes as he stared at the Hime-Miko. Her expression suddenly changed into pure fear, but the fear wasn't directed at him. Her fear is coming from the vision that she saw.

"I'm sorry Mariya-san, but could you explain it?"

"I-I didn't see it clearly but… I got a glimpse of it. Its eyes were as red as blood and its body was grayish-white like a bone. The head was a menacing skull with two long horns from the sides. Two wings and a long tail with spikes…"

"…How about Amaterasu? What about her appearance?"

"While the woman which I believe is Amaterasu, was wearing a black kimono. Aside from her white skin and long black hair… I can't tell any more information. Those were the only things I saw."

What Yuri said about Amaterasu was the real appearance of the woman that Godou met. But the thing about the demon is what made Godou worried. Why would a demon face her, does that mean that another being is currently roaming freely in Japan? Whatever it was, Mariya's spiritual ability was definitely an extremely accurate intuition.

But of course, she could simply be telling a big, fat lie, but Godou wasn't prepared to doubt the girl, who was speaking so solemnly and with such a sincere gaze. He also can feel the fear that was emitting from her, it was real indeed. But Godou wasn't sure whether that demon will be a help or not. But obviously, if it was an enemy, how would he know? The fact that it has horns may signify that it's an enemy. But Godou can't base it on appearance alone. After all, Amaterasu is very beautiful, yet she is the enemy.

"Pardon me but, Kusanagi-san… if the demon that I saw was indeed an enemy like Heretic Amaterasu… will you fight it?"

As if she was thinking the same thing, Yuri asked. Godou could see that she was worried; but, what if it was also an enemy? Will he be able to battle it? If it was an ally of Amaterasu, he will surely lose.

"Of course, if it's an enemy… I will fight it along with Amaterasu."

* * *

Leaving Nanao shrine with Touma, Godou was buried in deep thoughts. Now, that he think about it, the demon that she saw was somehow familiar. Even though Godou haven't seen it, he could picture the white demon with blood red eyes clearly on his mind. The appeared on his mind after Yuri said its appearance. But the question is, why would he know about its appearance?

'_Things are starting to get difficult…'_

Godou parted with Touma and headed towards Shobakouen station where he will ride the train back home. It was already dark, considering that he spent atleast two hours in the Nanao shrine. He wasn't tired at all, even though he went straight into Chiyoda after school.

'_That's right… I need to submit my letter of apology in the kendo club.'_

Godou remembered quitting kendo club because of his heightened strength and senses. Participating in kendo tournament with a body of a Campione is no different than cheating. Though he will still train kendo, the thought of not fighting in the championship made him sad. After all, he trained to be the best for years.

After getting off the train, Godou walked in the familiar park before planning to return home. The night had gotten late and there were no signs of life whatever, the surrounding were also dark, but it was not a bother for him. Godou could see as clearly as he does in the day even though it was nighttime. It comes along with the heightened senses. Nevertheless, Godou stopped his tracks when he felt an unpleasant presence. After all, a Campione's instinct is his best weapon along with his Authority.

A faint shiver ran down on his spine, and a moment after that, he side-stepped only to avoid a sword which buried its blade in the concrete ground.

After dodging the sword, Godou felt a fast moving object coming towards him. He saw a brief flash of a figure carrying a sword.

Instinctively, Godou grabbed the sword embed on the ground and performed a basic upwards slash that blocked the attacker's sword. The attacked spun and delivered another slash, Godou blocked and retaliated by swinging his sword with enough force to push back the attacker, but to his surprise, the attack blocked his attack only flinching a little.

The enemy wasn't a normal swordsman.

Deducting that, Godou leapt back to create some distance. Godou took a look at his attacker's face only to be surprised. The attacker was the second Yamato Nadeshiko that he saw today. She possessed a black hair that was long and shiny. Her red eyes seemed to glow under the dark night, wearing a uniform that Godou has never seen before; the girl was holding a black katana that was radiating an ominous presence. Godou's body entered fighting mode as if he was facing something dangerous.

"Excuse me but you are Kusanagi Godou-sama, right? A pleasure to meet you for the first time, my name is Ena Seishuuin. Sorry for the sudden attack, but Ena became excited when she learned that Kusanagi-san is a champion in kendo! If Kusanagi-san doesn't mind, why don't we exchange a few hits? Ena will surely lose for the enemy is King, but Ena wants to see how good is Japan's King when using a sword!"

A scowl found its way on Godou's face as he sweatdropped. What kind of girl attacks someone with a sword imbued with… divinity? Godou wasn't sure but his instincts were telling him that the black sword in Ena's hand was dangerous.

Taking a stance, Ena charged at Godou while pointing the black sword to him.

Fast.

That was the only thought that was inside Godou's head. Ena was faster than normal magi's and Godou could tell that she was as fast as Touma. But with his heightened senses, Godou was able to keep up and parried Ena's attack. Though he didn't felt any motives from Ena, Godou felt the hostility that the sword was giving.

"What is that… the sword?"

"Oho? Kusanagi-san has already sensed that this sword isn't normal? Then let Ena tell it to Kusanagi-san. This sword is a divine sword with the name of Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi. Also widely known as the Kusanagi sword!"

Godou barely dodged the attack that Ena delivered. Seeing that his own sword was starting to form cracks, Godou used some of his magic to make it sturdier. During those five days, Godou didn't only studied about Campiones' history, he also learned some magic lessons from Sayanomiya Kaoru. The act the he performed was one of them.

Ena again attacked with the Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi, while Godou successfully evaded the sword. The surroundings were destroyed by the aura of the black sword. Godou used a basic kendo move but Ena disappeared before reappearing behind him.

Readying his self for another attack, Godou added more strength on his slash, he clashed sword with Ena and the results was expected. Ena was thrown because of the sheer strength that was added to Godou's admirable speed in his attacks.

"Stop this battle. I don't want to hurt you, Seishuuin."

"Eh~ as expected! Ena is no match against King Kusanagi. However, Ena won't give up so easily! It's really rare to find someone who can match Ena in swordplay!"

Ena who had been holding the Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi with both hands, let go of her blade with her left and reached into her pocket. Godou also relaxed himself as he watched Ena take out her cell phone.

"Oh, by the way, Ena isn't making a phone call, it's just a habit to enter a dialogue with the other world. This is necessary for the dialogue to succeed…"

Ena brought the cell phone into her ear. Godou raised an eyebrow while staring the black haired teen, does the new technology allows people to contact inhabitants from other worlds? Well, that new…

"Hey Grampsy Ena got a little trouble with the King… No, Ena wasn't defeated… Ena doesn't have any injuries or so, Kusanagi-san is very nice to not lay a scratch on Ena, and he's very gentle… Well, he's good looking and also manly… Anyway, even though this happened earlier than planned, please use that move."

Ena spoke softly to the phone, but Godou was sure that she was talking to no one. He's enhanced hearing didn't hear anyone spoke in the phone. Maybe she was talking using telepathy and was only using the phone? Or maybe Ena was a psychopath who prefers to butcher her enemy instead of using a gun. The sudden thought made Godou shiver in fright.

As Ena threw down the phone, Godou immediately noticed that the sky got darker and the surroundings got dominated by darkness. Thinking that the clouds were blocking the moon, Godou looked upwards and saw that a black thing was covering the moon. It was almost a lunar eclipse!

Strong winds began to blow, cold winds that seemed strong enough to blow an entire body and cut open skin.

"_Whoever is swiftest among the boatman of the Uji ferry will come to me. God, whom I worshipped, exists no longer! If you believed God once existed, sacrifice well!"_

Within the world sealed away by darkness, Ena chanted the incantation with a loud voice. Godou could feel his body heating up for battle, but in the same time, anxiety filled him as strange words appeared in his mind… it is as if a chant was forming in his head. But the question, chant for what?

Looking at the sword, massive amounts of divine aura was being released, and Godou could feel the same energy from seven other locations inside the park.

"Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi, is the divine blade used by Susanoo and Yamato Takeru… these two heroes. However, they were not only warriors who tamed their enemy by force, but also highly intelligent heroes who employed deception when necessary. In other words, patron Gods of deceit, the ever-changing, as well as thievery. Especially Susanoo, he was a God who even tricked the Goddess of the sun, Amaterasu and covered it! Even if you are King, there's no way for you to escape it!"

For the first time, Godou heard Ena's solemn voice. In order to stop the unpredictable outcome, Godou tried to attack her, but alas! The land beneath Godou's feet became darkness. What was originally concrete became jet black and Godou's feet was getting sucked. His body and limbs were also getting sunk in the darkness.

"Kuh!"

Without releasing his sword, Godou tried to resist. But even with his immense strength there was nothing for him to grab. He looked at Ena and the same thing was happening to her. However, she wasn't resisting whatsoever, there was even a cheerful smile plastered on her face.

"Don't worry Kusanagi-san; this will only transport us in a place where we can fight! Nothing bad will happen, Ena swears it!"

Being swallowed by the darkness, Godou cursed his bad luck. He can only mutter one word before disappearing.

"Fukou da…"

* * *

**Author's Corner!**

Hm, not quite happy with this chapter. But I love the way how cliffhangers work! Now that Godou is in the Netherworld, will good things happen? How will he find a way back? What's Ena planning? Did Santa Claus saved us from the end of the world by sacrificing his self along with his wife, reindeers and elves? Is that why he never delivered my present? Will it be sunny tomorrow? More importantly, why am I asking **YOU** all of this? I already know, but you don't, so wait for the next chapter.

Anyway, Yuri is a little OOC. She developed a little trauma because of the old bastard, now, Godou will of course; find a way to help her. Isn't this a realistic twist? I never really liked that old man, and neither does Yuri nor most of the mages, most of the fans.

Question: If the Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi is subordinate God, will Godou get authorities? (Not that I'm adding more, but I need to know) Fact on how Ama no Murakumo works will be appreciated.

Also, it will be better if Godou gets this sword, since he's a kendo champion and stuff. It also fits him because the name is Kusanagi, to have a magical sword so his fight with Amaterasu will become fair at least. The mystery of the white demon (Shiroyasha XD) will be finally revealed!

For now, I will torture people by creating chapters that will not show what Amaterasu is currently doing! There! I'm so bad, now you people can use the [Stallion] and the [Goat] to punish evildoers!

Review! If you don't, Voban will appear in your closet tonight ;)

**P.S:** The answer about Santa and the weather report will not be included in the next chapter. I'm still asking answers from the Grinch, maybe he kidnapped Santa etc. I'm getting my dammed present one way or another!


	3. Sword three

_**Campione: War God of the Sword'**_

_**CHAPTER 3: Demon God of War**_

_**Disclaimer: Psychopath author writing. Read on your own risk. Read with caution. YOU have been warned.**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHTS/CHANT/SPELL/ALBINO BURITO (!?)_

**BOLD: MOVEMENTS/SUMMONING/GOD-LIKE VOICE**

* * *

The Goddess of the Sun was silently staring at the moon. The strongest Goddess of the Shinto owns many aspects of elements and power, the moon and night are one of them. From her brother which is the ruler of the night, Ohoyamatsumi, Amaterasu gained the power of the moon.

Her silky black hair shining under the bright moon. Her lilac eyes piercing through the darkness and her white skin seemingly glowing from the moon's light. The exquisite beauty of her face can be compared to the beautiful Andromeda of Greece. Her perfect body emitting power that only powerful deities can match. **(Just imagine a Lacus Clyne with black hair, mature body and purple eyes.)**

Hovering midair, above the ocean, Amaterasu felt the disturbance coming from the East; no doubt, it was a demi-god of steel. It was the black blade that was owned by her brother, Hayano Susanoo wo Mikoto. The sudden thought of the muscular man with the unusual love for sake made Amaterasu reminiscence of the time where Susanoo became a Heretic God and wandered in the human world for a thousand years.

Back then, Amaterasu who was a protector of light was enraged. Such an act will be a threat to the humans who worship them—

Yet, as of now, Amaterasu herself was in the human world as a rebellious deity.

Because the former land of Shinto was now occupied by filthy mongrels. Only a few of her temples are still standing, and the other Gods religions dared to step foot in her lands. The once land of worshippers no longer exists, and was replaced by mongrels who hailed Gods from unknown lands. And she will not allow this act of sacrilege; they need to pay for their insolence.

Thus, she needed to act.

She needs to remind those humans the in Wakoku **[1]** that the only Gods that should be worship are her and the Shinto.

"Even though one hath been tasked with this mission, how should one proceed? Within this Goddess' heart and mind, that man cannot be removed."

Just by closing her eyes, she could picture the face of the mortal enemy carved clearly beneath her eyelids, the black-haired youth with black irises. Everytime that she thinks of him, her heart begins to race. Her body begins to heat as she relished the warmth that she felt that night, the night where she showed her love for him.

"O why cruel fate? Why must one suffer like this? What must one choose?"

To slay the man she love would bring immense pain to the Goddess, but to be killed by her lover will be nothing but pure agony and betrayal.

Still, no matter what she chooses, battle will be inevitable.

"Demon of war, all shalt be decided should thee reveal thyself…"

A single tear escaped her eyes and fell towards the vast sea.

* * *

After being sucked by the suspicious darkness; Godou found himself in a mountain at some unknown location. It was in the deep mountains with lush greenery, heavy with the smell of soils and trees, there was a waterfall near him. Massive droplets of water were falling from the sky, but Godou didn't care by a bit. The howling winds stole the warmth on his body and the strong gusts were unpleasant on his skin.

In addition, Godou's body was not in a good condition. Strong feeling of nausea, terrible headache that feels like it was splitting his head in half. He could feel his body weakening by the second, it almost seems like his energy was slowly being sucked out of his body.

"Uuh, what the hell is this place?"

"This place is called Astral Realm, Kusanagi-san."

Hearing a familiar feminine voice, Godou turned his head in the direction which the sound came from. Though his headache was getting worst by the moment, he ignored the pain and gathered his remaining strength to stand up.

Holding the Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi, or Kusanagi no Tsurugi for short, Seishuuin Ena walked over.

"Seishuuin… why are you doing this? This is very troublesome you know?"

"Eh~ is Kusanagi-san feeling bad at the moment? Ena is very sorry! Ena just wants to exchange some blows with Kusanagi-san who was proclaimed as the genius who stepped in the world of kendo! If Kusanagi-san wants to return in the world of the living, defeat Ena first!"

Godou groaned as he picked up the sword imbued with his magic.

'_Geez, are all girls like this? How do gramps managed to control them? Is it a bad thing that I refused to accept his offers in teaching how a girl's mind works?'_

Ena quickly charged into him while raising the jet black divine sword. Even with his diminished strength, Godou sill managed to perform a slash that forced Ena to distance herself. Because of his bad condition, Godou couldn't move in a fast speed, thus, he decided to let Ena attack him and hoped that his counters will be enough to defeat her.

"Fuah~ as expected. Even in a bad state, Kusanagi-san can still fight Ena."

Charging for the second time, Ena performed a vertical slash with Godou decided to intercept by performing an upwards slash.

**CLANG!**

The moment when the sword swords clashed, the katana that Godou was holding gained more cracks. The magic that he used on the blade didn't fade but the Kusanagi no Tsurugi became stronger. Godou quickly withdrew, should their swords meet for the second time, his katana will surely collapse. Was this the original power of the Kusanagi no Tsurugi? Godou thought.

But it seems like the black sword was getting stronger with each passing moment, Godou could feel its divinity being increased.

"Kusanagi-san, do you know that this Ama mo Murakumo no Tsurugi is also similar to a Demi-God? Its spirit flows within me. Susanoo's attribute as the conquering God was also obtained from the Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi."

"…sorry, but I don't think that I can remember that lesson, my head hurts like hell at the moment."

"Oh? Is that so… too bad."

"But please answer one question… Since coming into this place, I sense the sword's divinity being increased. But the divinity that I placed on my katana didn't increased by a single fold, could you explain how did that happen?"

"Mn, Ena doesn't really know but, perhaps due to being in the Netherworld, the Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi managed to absorb more magic in the surroundings Even talking is becoming possible for it, that's why Ena would like to apologize."

"Apologize you say? Do you finally feel guilty for dragging an innocent boy into this… whatever this is?"

"Eh? Ena supposed that it counts to, but. Ena is apologizing because Ena is now too strong, so strong that I even feel despicable."

As she made a declaration, Ena's body began to shake. Her movements began to stiff, like those of a puppet, and completely different from her agile moves from earlier.

"Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi! I pledge this body as a sacrifice, pray calm your wild spirit!"

The spell words that Ena whispered carried piety and nihility. Inhabiting her pupils was a ferocious fighting spirit and murderous intent. But it was not the eyes of the swordswoman who fought Godou with a smile, it was like more of an evil spirit that swore to defeat all enemies and annihilate them completely.

"Ku!"

In that moment, Godou felt that his magic was leaving his body. Even the divinity that was imbued on his katana was slowly faltering, Gathering strength on his feet, Godou began to ran and used more of his divinity to imbue the sword that was close to collapsing.

'**God-slayer, are you running away?'**

Ena's lips didn't moved at all, but a robotic voice spoke. It was the jet black divine sword that has been giving Godou since earlier. The Ama mo Murakumo no Tsurugi.

Moving like a puppet, Ena caught up to Godou and attacked him. Godou barely avoided the attack as he countered by spinning and using the back of his blade to hit Ena's arm. But to his surprise, the enemy disappeared from his sight and suddenly, the attack came from behind him.

The Demi-God slashed Godou's back sending him flying in a few meters. He could feel the pain of the wound adding up to his headache, his blood was flowing nonstop making the dyeing the soil crimson-red.

Ena took the advantage as she silently kicked the ground, and began running like a wind. Godou's vision was already blurry but he still caught a glimpse of the figure that was attacking him. He moved out of the way, but stopped as soon as the pain took over his body. The wound on his back seemed to worsened as more blood escaped.

"Ah!"

Performing a stab, Ena evaded easily as she attempted to amputate Godou's legs. Godou leapt backwards but the jet black sword still managed to wound his legs, the muscles were torn but it seems like his bones was still intact. His body screamed as the nerves that were slashed brought more pain.

'**Bones that is harder than any steel. True to the name of a God-slayer, but where is your authority? Are you afraid to use it?'**

The robotic voice asked but Godou didn't hear anything at all. His senses were getting fuzzy and his vision was already blurry, he couldn't even tell if Ena was in front of him. Having the body of a God-slayer means little when fighting a deity after all. Especially when the magic of the enemy can injure him or worse, kill him.

'_Authority? Do I even have one? Sayanomiya said that Amaterasu transferred her authority to me that night, and I also feel that there's a weapon inside of me… but how can I use it?'_

Receiving another attack from Ena, the katana that was imbued with his divinity finally shattered. From the tip to the hilt, none of its parts was useful 's only left with his body that is suffering from extreme nausea and unbearable headache.

A kick hit him on the face and he was thrown by the force in the nearby waterfall. The water became quickly red with his blood, but as his body laid lifelessly in the water he remembered something before being transported in the Netherworld.

"_The cool-headed war king, the demon that brings war and death—"_

Even though it was the first time that Godou was reciting the chant, the words were clear on his aching head. He recited the chant with his weary voice, his heart began to beat faster and the feeling of nausea became even greater.

_"—Thou shall accept one as thy vessel, and I shall be thy master!"_

Crushing amounts of divine energy knocked on him, the rocks and water surrounding him were whirling up from the wind pressure. Godou almost lost his consciousness from the sharp pain, but if Godou fainted here he will surely die of blood loss or be cut in half by the Demi-God that was controlling Ena's body.

_"—Thrice I Command Thee! Become one with me!"_

Withstanding the terrible sharp pain, Godou finished his last word of the contract ritual.

Intense flashes and thunderous sounds filled his ears as his consciousness faded.

* * *

**Earlier**

"Eh? Kusanagi-san disappeared along with Ena-san?"

It was already around 10:00 PM when Mariya Yuri received was waken up by the appearance of Amakasu Touma and Sayanomiya Kaoru in Nanao Shrine.

"That's right, we have been placing Ena under surveillance actually…"

Hearing Touma's reply, Yuri frowned. There must be a reason why the History Compilation Committee was watching her, but why would Ena suddenly disappear? Along with the Campione of Japan, the gentle and kind Kusanagi Godou. Yuri's heart became filled with unease as her mind thought of the worst possible scenarios.

"It is reported that Ena went into the elders to have a permission to battle Godou-san using swords, I think. After the elders declined, Ena showed her displeasure, and earlier today, Godou-san and Ena's magic suddenly vanished."

Kaoru explained while sipping her tea.

"It's none other than that [Old ones]. There are no other existences in the Committee that can kidnap a Campione."

It was the [Old ones] that History Compilation Committee have to please. The [Old ones] are inhuman supernatural existences like fairies, demi-gods, ancient monks ascended ascetics, vengeful spirits… They were all sorts of different legends, a group that surpassed humanity and approached immortality. They were said to live in the Netherworld to escape from the natural order to reality.

One of the [Old ones] was watching Ena, the frightening deity which was once a Heretic God. The ancient deity who possessed the Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi, they were the only ones who could do a feat of kidnapping a Campione. Aside from the former Heretic God, none of them are capable of disposing a Campione, even defeating a God-slayer is out of their reach. So the only possible culprit for Ena and Godou's disappearance is none other that the deity who possessed Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi.

But the question is, why would they act so rashly? Should Godou become enrage, the [Old ones] aside from Susanoo will perish. Even though they have surpassed humanity, a God-slayer is still in a different league from them.

**(These guys exist on the light novel; they were the ones who appeared along with Susanoo, the old monk and the priestess with the glass eye. I'm still researching about them, but I have no clue! )**

Thinking about the matter, Yuri strengthened her resolve.

"Then please, allow me to help in this case!"

Hearing Yuri's suggestion, both Touma and Kaoru showed a surprised look. For Yuri to volunteer in something that involves a Devil King, this surpassed their expectations.

"I'm glad that you want to help, but I'm a person who doesn't force others. I know that you fear Campiones, if it is against your will, please don't push yourself."

For Yuri who saw and personally experienced the tyranny of the Balkan's Campione, it was normal if she chooses to ignore anything that concerns the Devil Kings. But this time, she was willing to aid the youngest Devil King that she met not a day ago.

"Are you not afraid of Godou-san?"

Kaoru asked and Yuri looked at her straight into the eyes.

"I-it's true that I was afraid when I received the news that he will visit me to ask about the information that my spirit vision showed me but…"

Yuri stopped for a moment and took a deep breathe. She placed her hand on her chest and stared at Kaoru with a determined expression.

"I can feel it… Kusanagi-san is different from other Campiones. During the time that I asked him if he will fight the demon, he said that he will do it, not because for the thrill of battle, but because he can't let them wreak havoc in the country he loved… he didn't even think twice when he answered and that shows his selflessness to risk his life, and for that, I am willing to believe on him."

"I was really terrified when I thought of meeting him, but after our brief conversation, I was able to relax my nervous emotions. I don't know how to say this but, my fear and worries instantly disappeared when he smiled at me… and from that moment, I felt like I will be able to get along with him… if possible, maybe even go as far as serving him…"

Hearing Yuri's words, Touma and Kaoru couldn't help but open their mouths in astonishment. The Yuri in front of them was really different, her words filled with determination and her resolve was unbreakable. They need to praise Godou's skill at handling woman when he gets back.

"Oho, I see… Yuri, is that a confession? Have you fallen for Kusanagi-san?"

Yuri's mouth opened as her mind processed Kaoru's words. In a moment, her face became as red as a tomato.

"No-NO! THAT'SNOT WHAT I MEANT! PLEASE STOP THINKING WEIRD IDEAS ABOUT MY DECISION TO HELP KUSANAGI-SAN! BESIDES…..Kaoru-san calls him by his first name; I think it is Kaoru-san who harbors a crush on Kusanagi-san."

Yuri muttered the last words silently but Touma and Kaoru still heard them. The reaction was expected, Touma has a wide grin attached on his face, he was staring Kaoru who had a small tinge of red on her cheeks. Noticing this, Kaoru immediately coughed and tried her best to make a poker face.

"A-anyway, Yuri's help will be appreciated. Now, let's go in the park where the traces of their magic remained. Touma, please lead us there… and stop staring at me with that smile attached on your face!"

* * *

An hour later, Touma, Kaoru and Yuri arrived in the park where the last traces of Ena and Godou's magic remained. Kaoru was still feeling uneasy at Touma's smiling face, it seems like the master ninja wasn't planning to stop teasing her anytime soon.

It was already late at night, and there were no other signs of life anywhere. The moment they arrived in the park, a shiver ran down on Kaoru and Yuri's back.

—Terrifying magic traces were scattered around the place, the divinity was so strong that no Mages can do it, the possibility of the [Old ones] getting involved became confirmed.

"Yuri, you see that strong magic is scattered in this park, there are also some damages indicating that a fight happened. I'll leave this to your spirit vision."

Kaoru said with seriousness, Yuri nodded before closing her eyes. The magic that gathered in the park was able to provide information about the deity who crated it. Yuri's vision activated immediately.

—The dominating sky became completely dark, it was like a solar eclipse.

—Holding the great sword of steel, the storm god appeared causing the land with the bountiful harvest wither into a gray wilderness.

"You are correct, Kaoru-san. It was Susanoo after all, I saw the method that was used to kidnap Kusanagi-san, and I also saw where Ena and Kusanagi-san went."

As Yuri said this, Kaoru couldn't help but smile evilly while Touma who was grinning earlier lost his smile and showed a tired expression.

"Amongst the one able to kidnap a Campione, Touma already have a good idea. Requiring your spirit vision is only to obtain concrete evidence. Thankfully, Touma knows how to do the method to save Ena and Kusanagi-san in the Netherworld. I will perform the ritual myself, but I need to cleanse myself before doing it."

"In order to transfer into the Astral realm, the magic ritual required medication is needed. Thankfully, I know the recipe and I have the ingredients, I will perform the ritual and Touma will go into the Astral realm."

Hearing Kaoru's explanation, Yuri frowned. It seems like her aid only concerns gathering concrete evidence.

"No, I promised to help, so I will go. My spirit vision, locating Kusanagi-san and Ena-san will be much faster, no?"

Kaoru looked at Yuri seriously, her face showing a little frown. But Yuri didn't back down and stared at Kaoru with a determined expression, sparks seemed to fly between them and their respective background began to appear. Seeing this scene, Touma instinctively stepped back. Godou's charm seemed be more powerful than he thought.

"Yuri, is this what your spirit vision told you? Or your own wish?"

Facing Kaoru's frowning face, Yuri blushed a little and replied.

"Both, I want to help Kusanagi-san. And though it's weird for me to say this, but when I was talking with Kusanagi-san… I had a feeling that I would form an extraordinary relationship with him, and now that I think about his safety… I am full of unease. Kaoru-san is also feeling like this, correct?"

"So, are you saying that you want to have a relationship with Kusanagi-san?"

"…Of course, I need to know him more… but—"

"I understand, I will leave it to you then. But I will ask you a question; do you have feelings for Godou-san?"

Kaoru asked and Yuri blushed, it seems like this is happening often.

"I-I'm not sure if I have feelings… considering that I only met him earlier this day. But after meeting him, my fear disappeared, I still fear Campiones but… I guess that, I do want Kusanagi-san to be my **friend**. He's nice and friendly, his title doesn't go into head at all."

"I understand…"

Though the Hime-Mikos became silent, Touma could feel the start of a rivalry. But now's not the right time to worry about them, he have another problem on his hands.

"Do I really need to go into that storage full of traps to get the ingredients?"

""Of course!""

* * *

The moment Godou finished the incantation; thunderous sounds filled the area as his consciousness began to fade.

In a flash, Godou found himself in a different place. There was nothing else but a pitch-black void with fire in the surroundings, the whole place seemed to be in fire. But it was strange, because Godou wasn't hurt at all, he couldn't feel anything, his sense of touch, hearing.

"**Grrr"**

That moment, a primal growl reached his ears. Though he still can't hear his voice, he can only feel the primal growl echoing in the place. The flame around him instantly became ice, Godou searched to see where the primal growl and what he saw surprised him.

It was a demon.

A huge skeletal demon dragon was standing right in front of him.

No matter how he looks at it, it was a giant skeleton with wings and tail made of bones. It had a skull with long horns, it's eye sockets were big and underneath was a blood-red flame illuminating it's eyes. It has a jaw which comes up to its ears, where a lot of sharp bone fangs were growing out. There was a thick horn lining up on its forehead, and the scales were made out of grayish-white bones. There were gigantic pair of bone wings on its back and a long tail (also made of bone)

It was a demonic-dragon…

It's body is composed of bones and there were no flesh It was the same as the white demon that Mariya Yuri told him, aside from the hair, humanoid shape and err… it resembles the white demon st least… but this was a dragon, a skeletal dragon… not a demon. Hey but the skull and horns with blood-red eyes and white body.

"Wha-what are you?"

Godou finally heard its voice; he looked at the unmoving demonic-skeleton-dragon. He asked again but the demonic-skeleton-dragon didn't grace him with an answer. He could only hear the growl that it was making, Godou could feel that the thing in front of him wasn't planning anything, but he was wondering on how'd it made a growl when it's only a pile of bones without flesh.

'_Gotta stop thinking about useless things!'_

"**War…"**

All of the sudden, the skeletal dragon said a word. Godou's eyes widened when the bone wings stretched, the bone tail started to move as the demon slowly walked towards him. The whole surrounding seemed to tremble as the giant pile of bones began to walk.

"**War… accepts… your… contract…"**

The moment when the demon said that, Godou's mind understood one thing.

This demon-dragon was his authority.

* * *

Godou's consciousness returned as he found himself standing in the same spot where he fainted. He was standing in the water itself, he couldn't help but held his breath when he saw the reflection on the water.

It was a new demon.

Godou looked at his body and noted a few changes. First, his torso was destroyed and his body became whiter than snow. There were small furry black tufts, two starting on his collarbone and stretching around his neck, and one on each of his wrists and ankles. Though his body remained the same, it was dyed in the color of white and black tribal tattoos seemed to be painted starting in the middle of his chest, extending into his arms. He also has retractable claws on his fingertips and toes, his he seemed to be wearing a menacing skull similar to the dragon, he could see two forward pointing two horns, and his hair became longer, reaching his waist. He could feel the wings on his back measuring two meters and a tail. Surprisingly, the tail and wings seemed to have flesh. **[2]**

Godou's nauseas seemed to disappear as he stared at his enemy. Ena who was possessed by the Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi.

'**Very interesting, God-slayer. I couldn't feel your presence at all, it seems like we need to finish this right now.'**

Ena attacked like before, but the Godou right now could handle the attack of the Demi-God. For some reason, Godou could feel that the enemy is weaker than him, after all, the Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi is just a cheap imitation of the God, Susanoo. A real God will be more powerful than a Demi-God.

Blocking the jet black sword with his razor sharp claws, Godou intended to attack, but he stopped when he remembered that the divine sword was using Ena's body. If he hurts the enemy, Ena could also be in trouble. Under these circumstances, Godou couldn't do a thing.

"_**Uuh, so troublesome even when she's unconscious…"**_

'**Continuing to stay in the Netherworld will cause damage to my Miko's body. It would be wise to repeat this duel another time, God-slayer. I will return in the real world and wait for you there'**

Kusanagi no Tsurugi muttered the same chant as the pitch black hole appeared and began to suck her body. This was the same technique it used to transfer Godou into the Netherworld. In a moment, Ena's body disappeared along with the darkness.

* * *

"Now how will I return into the real world?"

As he walked aimlessly in the Netherworld, Godou asked himself. He reverted back into his human form, but the wounds remained in his body. This time, the monstrous regeneration of a Campione took place and began to heal his wounds. The wounds aren't completely healed yet, but Godou could endure the pain. His first fight with a Demi-God is really memorable, if a Demi-God could do that, what could a real God perform?

Staying in one place while resting seemed to be a good idea, but Godou discovered that his nausea seemed to get stronger when he stays in a place without moving. He constantly needs to move, though the nausea was still there, it was bearable.

After a few minutes of walking, Godou discovered a little house near the stream. Though it seemed old, Godou decided to take a shelter from the never ending rain, aside from that, Godou could feel someone inside. Maybe he could ask a way on how to return into the real world. God knows if that Kusanagi no Tsurugi is wrecking havoc on his city. But he was still worried about Seishuuin Ena who was under the possession of the troublemaking sword.

While worrying about them, Godou opened the door of the house. Like a rustic wooden house from ancient times, this house doesn't have any electricity or running water, Godou felt stupid for expecting appliances inside of a house located in the Netherworld. As the door opened, Godou saw the figure of a man who seemed to be the owner of the house.

Sitting cross-legged was a man of a height reaching at least 180 cm, he had a tall build and was wearing a crude white kimono which revealed his overly muscular body. It was like it's a muscle with a bearded face. The old man's expression was stubborn, and matched his reason very well.

"Ah, Kusanagi Godou. Please come in, I see that you managed to use your authority for the first time. Maybe I should apologize because of Ena's behavior, but that kid's very unpredictable."

Godou didn't need to ask for his name, because he already figured out that the man in front of him was a deity. The muscular body emits energy similar to the Demi-God that fought earlier, but the energy of the man was stronger by a hundred fold compared to the Kusanagi no Tsurugi.

"…what kind of God are you?"

Hearing Godou's question, the old man grinned. His simple grin made him look like a powerful person, but there was no intention to fight, Godou could feel it.

"First, my name is Susanoo, you can call me old mister or old man. Whatever you want, but do not call me Grampsy, that Ena brat calling me in such an idiotic name is already enough. Have a seat first and let's talk while waiting for someone."

To have the gall to call a God 'grampsy' Ena either has the courage beyond imagination or just a very carefree person. Godou would choose the latter.

"Before you ask, the answer is no. I am not I'm not a Heretic God. I've became bored with that thing a millennia ago."

"That means that you've became a Heretic once…"

"Very sharp! That is correct, God-slayer, I wandered around the human world for about 1,000 years then got bored, I lived here ever since."

So a retirement is also an option for Heretic Gods? Godou was stunned for a moment before regain his usual composure.

"Let me confirm this first, God-slayer. You are the one who received the power of my older sister Amaterasu, correct?"

Godou widened his eyes, how could this God know about that? Rather than that, what does he mean by little sister, is those deities really related? They don't look the same, and Susanoo would look like Amaterasu's father is they are placed beside each other.

As Godou thought of that, his head was attacked by another wave of extreme headache.

"Gahaha, sorry, it's because that I brought you here through abnormal means. I guess you haven't met Pandora yet huh? That'd make sense; you're an incomplete God-slayer after all."

"Uh! Then summing that up, you're the reason why I am here for the first place!"

Godou blamed the old God, but Susanoo just laughed with a "Hoho" and drank his warm sake.

"Yes, I used to do so many bad things like locking old sis in a cave. I often get beaten up because of that, gahaha! The old times are sure fun. But enough of the past, I want to talk to you."

Godou clutched his head as he stared at Susanoo, who became serious.

"I want to warn you. Even though you're Amaterasu's lover, she won't hesitate to end you if the of you meet in the battle field. Remember that."

"…What makes you think that I wouldn't know that?"

"Yes, that's why if you want to save your land, you need to kill her. Well, since we'll resurrect some time later, don't be bothered with it. Kill any heretics you meet."

"What do you mean by "to save your land"…?"

Godou could feel the incoming trouble the moment when Susanoo grinned.

"Older sis will purge your land when she regains her full power. If you failed to defeat her, the people of your land will die of the excruciating fire from the sun."

Gritting his teeth, Godou punched the floor of the house. So that was Amaterasu's plan all along! He was hoping that the Goddess wouldn't do anything terrible like that.

"Now I would like to talk about you… the authority that you gained from her…"

"What about it, Susa-jiii?" **[3]**

Hearing about his authority, Godou intently listened towards Susanoo. Maybe the old geezer could provide him some knowledge about the skeletal dragon.

"Did you liked the way she gave it to you along with her body? I must say, you're a lucky bastard, having a deity do those things, gahahaha! This must be the first time in history!"

Godou blushed madly after hearing the old deity. How did this old geezer know that? Was he actually watching? Does that mean that the other deities were also watching? In this moment, Godou wished that he could hide in a hole.

* * *

"Speaking of which, it seems like the guest is here. I think you know her, so go outside and greet her."

Staring suspiciously towards Susanoo, nonetheless, Godou complied and walked outside of the house. The rain seemed to stop and before Godou's eyes, he saw a familiar figure standing outside seemingly searching for someone.

"Ku-Kusanagi-san!"

The figure wearing the miko outfit was none other than Mariya Yuri.

"Wha-what's with those blood and wounds!? Rather than that, please wear a shirt!"

"Heh, about that… this is what I got from fighting the Ama no Murakumo…"

"Yes, about that, where is Ena-san? No, please go seat for now."

The Miko seemed to hesitate, but after a second, Yuri decided to inspect Godou's wounds.

"Ena was possessed by the Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi, she's currently in the real world."

"Please relax your body. I will now use magic to relieve pain."

"No, it won't work... But I'll be fine."

Godou refused Yuri's show of concern. But he couldn't help but notice that something seemed off by the Yuri in front of him. She was openly talking with a Campione who she feared.

However Yuri did not heed him, and started treatment. Placing her palm on Godou's semi-closed, gently caressing. Through her palm a gentle warmth was transmitted. In normal situations it would probably soothe the most intense pains. Regrettably, a Campione's body was not a normal body.

Whether hostile or friendly, all directly applied magic will be rejected. This was due to their powerful resistance towards magic and wizardry. It have both ups and downs.

"...No effect, how could this be!?"

Yuri was surprised to discover the lack of effect from her magic. Godou endured the pain and smiled slightly. In fact he was already in too much pain to do that, but forced himself to make display for her.

"Under normal circumstances, our bodies are resistant to the effects of magic. However, the only exception is when magic is blown directly into the body... I think"

At that moment, another wave of pain attacked Godou. The unbearable headache returned along with the nausea, added to that was the pain from the earlier wounds. No matter how ridiculous a Campione's body is, they still feel pain. The painful sensation that hit Godou's head was simply unbearable. Godou couldn't help but wince, his smile turned into a frown as he groaned and clutched his head.

As Yuri worriedly watched Godou's face, she decided to do something daring. Wrapping her hands on Godou's neck, she pulled his head into her bountiful bosom.

"Mariya-san…!"

"I'm sorry Kusanagi-san… though I want to help you, I couldn't do anything…! But even if I'm like this, I want to help you… I can feel that Kusanagi-san is reluctant to fight and was only forced… you don't really want to fight right? Because you're different from the other Campione…!"

"…because there's no one else willing to, that's how simple the reason is, and I need to fight because I'm the only one who can…"

Godou voiced his true feelings, because he's the only one who can fight. After meeting Amaterasu, Godou always asked if fate chose the wrong person, because he was nothing amazing. For someone like him, he doesn't wish for people to view him as a tyrant or the like, nor would he want to be treated like one.

"Mariya-san… to do something like this, aren't you afraid of me?"

"I-it's true that I fear Campiones, bu-but I'm not afraid of Kusanagi-san. Because you're different from them, you're selfless and nice, that's why… I like you…"

"Eh? Tha-that's too much…"

"N-no! I don't mean it like that! I just want Kusanagi-san to be my friend, there's no more other meaning!"

Yuri vehemently denied and Godou was a little flustered because of the way Yuri was acting. Even though his head was aching madly, being buried into Yuri's bosom made him comfortable nonetheless. Pain was slowly subsiding and the warmth and softness from her chest was very comfortable and relaxing.

Though the pain from the body and nausea wasn't disappearing, compared to enduring the pain earlier, Godou found it easier to endure with a little warmth. Without noticing when, he had started engaging in intimate contact with Yuri.

"Please rest for a while, Godou-san. Kaoru-san will take care on our way back, she also casted magic that will protect me from the Astral realm."

Yuri did not use perfume or anything like that. But leaning so closely together, a sweet fragrance could be picked up. Godou felt embarrassed from the bottom of his heart.

"Umm, umm Mariya, could you stay back a little? I think I'm much better now."

"N-no Kusanagi-san. If there is still an effect, then it would be better to maintain this. Also, if we do this our bodies can feel warmth... Umm, the two of us can..."

Because it started raining again, it became rather cold. Entering the house was the option left, but Godou wouldn't allow Susanoo to see him doing intimate acts with another girl. Godou and Yuri remained in that intimate for a few dozens on minutes, though they both accept the comfortable silence.

"Ma-Mariya, I think that it's fine for us to separate now. We still need to go into the real world and find Ena. We really should return now… "

"I-if Godou-san is still hurt, please don't push yourself."

"No, I'm really fine now. Let's go Mariya…"

Godou was feeling somehow better after he rested on Yuri's bosom. However, Godou couldn't help but notice that he was called by Yuri on his first name. Kaoru was also calling him by the first name, and he doesn't call them by the first name yet.

"Are you lying? If you do lie, I will despise you."

"Please don't despise me! I am not lying! I swear to god it's the truth!"

Yuri's beautiful face returned to its usual gentleness. Seeing that, Godou felt relief from the bottom of his heart - for some reason, he felt like he was saved!

"Then, please Godou-san, come closer to my side so we can return."

Godou complied, and Yuri immediately clasped her hands as if praying. Blue lights surrounded them, is this some kind of magic to return them? As Godou thought that, Godou's body was pulled into the air. The ground of the Netherworld he was just standing on became very distant almost instantly.

By the time he realized it, Godou was already at the familiar backyard in Chiyoda war. The famous Imperial palace can be seen from a distance, this was no doubt the house of Sayanomiya Kaoru.

Godou noticed the complicated and strange shapes and diagrams inscribed neatly in the ground. As well as indecipherable letters and pictograms that seemed like a spell. They were most likely remnants of magic, Godou could feel it in the air.

"Godou-san, your safe return is more important than anything. To your homecoming, let me express my utmost joy. However is your body okay? You have gained too much wounds, should we send you to a hospital?"

Kaoru greeted him and immediately inspected his wounds. Touma who was wearing the same formal attire walked closer before handing a white Shihakushou to Godou who was only wearing his school pants that was also torn from the battle.

"This wounds are nothing much, but I must ask, do you guys know where is Seishuuin right now?"

In the same instant where Godou asked Kaoru, a chilling begin the wind began to blow, it strengthened and rain began to drop from the sky. Godou felt the battle vigor awaken on his body and immediately requested for a katana ro be on his side. Fortunately, Kaoru have seen this outcome and prepared a nodachi just in case. **[4]**

"By the way, Sayanomiya, this is the first time I saw you wearing a miko outfit."

"Well, I am a Hime-Miko after all. I should wear this after cleansing my body, hoho, do I look weird?"

"Not at all, just wondering…"

"Not surprised? But let's put it aside, what happened back in the Netherworld?"

'**God-slayer, it is time to resume our battle.'**

The robotic voice was heard, Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi and Seishuuin Ena's figure was standing in the wall of Kaoru's house. The figure of Ena drenched in the rain, gave a kind of a hollow impression like some sort of puppet or doll.

How did they know that Godou have returned? Were they watching Kaoru and Touma? Or is it because it can sense a Campione, because it's a Demi-God. No matter what's the answer, it can wait. Godou needs to find out a way to defeat Kusanagi no Tsurugi without hurting Ena.

Imbuing the nodachi with his divinity, Godou reappeared behind Ena, the possessed swordswoman matched Godou's speed, as the two swords clashed against each other, violent winds were made. Unlike the earlier battle, Godou was no longer suffering extreme nausea. Though his body still aches, the wounds were almost closed thanks to the brief rest with Yuri in the Netherworld.

As Godou searched for a decent battle place, the Kusanagi no Tsurugi followed him while sending violent gusts of wind. Godou slashed his sword and cut the gust before landing in the green lanes of Chidorigafuchi. Since it was dusk, no signs of other people were in sight.

Stabbing the jet black divine sword, Godou parried and used the side of the nodachi to attack Ena. The beautiful face of the troublesome girl showed pain, Godou was thankful that he deliberately lowered the strength used on this attack, but how will he be able to defeat Kusanagi no Tsurugi.

"_Awesome beyond speech, O dread theme for my profane time…"_

Kusanagi no Tsurugi chanted a spell and sent a strong gust towards his direction, Godou leapt forward and cut down the gust by sending a wind pressure using the nodachi imbued with his divinity. Kusanagi no Tsurugi tried to stabbed Godou's neck but it was blocked as Godou tripped the body of Ena, causing her to lose her balance and abandon the attack and perform a counter.

With stiff movements like a puppet, Ena masterfully moved and kicked Godou in the stomach before regaining her stance. When the divine sword came slicing, Godou abandoned the idea of clashing swords, no matter how many times he reinforce the nodachi with his divinity, the sword which was not made to be on par with a divine sword will break anyway.

Completely abandoning defense, Godou used an unorthodox stance and started a series of attacks with such ferocity and intimidation that even the Kusanagi no Tsurugi couldn't counter attack like usual. Though the divine sword and the Kusanagi no Tsurugi remained silent, they became more alerted nonetheless.

"_Who summoned his Eastland host; And ordered our imperial son as he was, to pacify furious men / and subjugate the unruly lands."_

Ena's body raised the Kusanagi no Tsurugi above her head and then—

Wind began to swirl and gather—

From beneath Ena's feet, the violent wind blew like a vortex forming a mini tornado. Seeing this, Godou increased his distance, even he cannot vanquish a tornado by swinging his sword. He evaded the tornado, but he was attacked by the Kusanagi no Tsurugi, he blocked using the nodachi but he was still sent flying away.

Godou was devoured by the mini tornado which Ena created. Thrown in the air and mercilessly dropped in the ground, Godou could feel his wounds reopening and new wounds were added. His skin was cut violently, even his fingers didn't escaped from the violent tornado.

"Godou-san!"

Calling from the side was Yuri who was showing a concerned look. Godou silently waved at her with a smile before focusing his gaze towards Ena, the opponent was definitely strong. But, even though Kusanagi no Tsurugi is a divine sword controlling a human, it still have limits. Seishuuin Ena, whose body became possessed by the divine sword, gained power surpassing high-class magi.

But compared to a Heretic God, she was not a threat.

After feeling Susanoo's energy, the Kusanagi no Tsurugi is merely a tenth of his power. Using his authority will only result in hurting the possessed body.

"Fu! Fufufu! Truly great, Kusanagi-san! Ena is truly impressed, though you're full of wounds, you still can fight Ena without using full strength!"

Kusanagi no Tsurugi allowed Ena to speak, unlike the earlier robotic voice. For a moment, Godou thought that the divine possession was weakening, but the battle spirit infused by Susanoo and the Kusanagi no Tsurugi, had become even more heightened.

"Ena will use all of the power of Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi! Let's have a true duel once again!"

Yelling out, Ena's divine sword flashed lightly. With sparks splashing around noisily, Kusanagi no Tsurugi gave a pale white lightning. Ena brandished the sword easily as if it was her own limb, and held it tightly in front of her chest. With a power that's capable of destroying a small building, Ena charged with excitement.

"After this, I'm gonna educated you about how normal people act!"

Getting irritated for the first time, Godou didn't hesitate on his attack. Just how long does he need to fight this woman? He will teach her a lesson even if it means that she will spend some time in the hospital. Godou evaded the attack while using the his free hand to punch Ena on the stomach. He felt a little guilty when he saw Ena's pained expression, but she needs to learn her lesson for making others worry and doing something reckless.

"Remember, swords aren't made to clash with each other. They were made to kill the enemy!"

Using the flat side of the Nodachi, Godou swung it on Ena's side, sending her flying away. Even though she has the strength that surpassed high class magi, her body is still human. If the battle is based on sword skill, Ena is in the same level as Godou, but the huge difference was because Godou is Campione. His body is more powerful and his endurance is nothing short of amazing.

Ena felt like she was hit by a car as her delicate body was thrown in the ground, With a groan, she decided to stand up, but it seems like her body can't carry on any longer. As expected, she was still a human, compared to a Campione, she's nothing but a paper.

"Have you got enough or do you want more re-education?"

Waling into her side was Godou who was wearing a Shihakushou. Although his body were full of wounds from earlier, he was still standing straight as if nothing happened.

"Uuh, Ena surrenders, no more lessons from Kusanagi-sensei."

Ena used the Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi to be a crutch, she gave up a few failed attempts. It seems like her body had enough from Godou's lessons. Seeing Ena with a trouble expression on her cute face, Godou smiled as he offered her his hand.

Ena was about to reach for his hand when she felt the storm getting stronger. The violent winds howled and large droplets of water fell down from the sky.

"Kusanagi-san! Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi still wants to fight!"

Hearing Ena, Godou tried to snap the sword but it was already too late. The jet black divine sword began to expand it's size. The roughly one meter sword began to expand nonstop and started to change its form. Reaching almost twenty meters, the jet black divine sword became a body by forming arms and legs. Connected to the two sides of its body were two blades—the arms and around the approximate position of the elbows there were even joints to bent. Then there were legs, made out of pure solid steel, thicker and heavier than even body and arms.

Compared to the length of body, the legs are rather short, giving the unpleasant. Overall, it gave the feeling of being sharp.

'_Duh, of course it's sharp!'_

"Eh…"

From the body of the Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi, Ena was trapped. Only her head and shoulders were visible.

"Seishuuin, can you escape!?"

"No—Ena doesn't have any strength left. Can Ena make a request?"

"If you're asking to be rescued, I'm already thinking on how to do it…!"

"No, Ena doesn't want to bring more trouble to Kusanagi-san."

As they talked, the giant body of the Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi began to walk towards Godou's direction.

"Since Amano Murakumo no Tsurugi still wants to battle Kusanagi-san, can you defeat it? It's possible right? Please don't mind Ena. After all, it's all Ena's fault. But in the end, Ena got a good battle, so Ena doesn't have any regrets. Please do not mind and defeat it, farewell."

The giant Ama no Murakumo used it's short legs towards Godou. Looking at the surroundings, there was Sayanomiya whose exhausted from opening a gate to Netherworld, Yuri was already tired because of running around, following him. Touma doesn't look like someone who can fight a giant.

"Ha, so troublesome! Looks like I also need to re-educate that sword huh?"

Running towards the giant sword, Godou held the nodachi to block an attack. But he was sent back by the sheer force of the giant pile of metal, the nodachi was also sliced in half because of the sword-like arm. Godou took a roundabout path to it's behind and with a one-step jump, with another leap, Godou arrived on the placed where Ena's body was buried. The black haired girl looked confused, but before she can talk, Godou grabbed her arm and began to pull her away.

"Told you, I will re-educate you on how normal people act."

Hearing Godou's words, Ena smiled as she gathered the remaining of her strength to struggle free.

After a few attempts, Godou pulled Ena's body and carried her towards Kaoru and Yuri. The black haired girl looked really exhausted as she sat helplessly on the ground, leaning her back towards Yuri who was panicking.

* * *

"It's good that Ena is safe. But, the current problem is the giant Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi, I don't think that we have a sword that can last long against a divine blade. Godou-san, you're also exhausted and injured as well."

Looking at the situation, Kaoru voiced her thoughts. But when she looked towards the young Campione, Godou just showed a carefree smile.

"Guess it can't be helped huh? I need to use my authority after all."

Kaoru, Yuri and Touma widened their eyes after hearing Godou's words. Last time they checked, Godou still haven't discovered his power, but it seems like he learned something in the Netherworld.

"Yeah! I forgot about Kusanagi-san's authority! It's really strong!"

Ena smiled as she cheered Godou, Kaoru turned her gaze into the eccentric Hime-Miko and asked her.

"Is Godou-san's authority really that powerful?"

The black haired miko smiled cheerfully while nodding.

"Yes! King Kusanagi is really strong, the truth is, even Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi felt the terror when King Kusanagi used his power!"

Now Kaoru was curious, the Demi-God became terrified because of Godou's power? Kaoru turned toward the walking figure of Godou, even though he was full of injury, he still approached the giant divine sword with a carefree look on his face.

He stopped a few meters before the divine sword before starting the chant.

"_The cool-headed war king, the demon that brings war and death—"_

The moment Godou started the chant, enormous divine magic began to gather around him. Thunderous sounds began to echo and a swirl of energy covered his figure.

"–_Now is the time, by the blood contract, hurry and come to my side!"_

Whitish black aura covered Godou as he finished his chant. The terrifying presence can be felt around the area, as the swirl of dust dissipated, a figure appeared in the center of the dust. With a fit body dyed in the color of white, black tribal looking tattoos, tufts on the side of his neck, ankles and wrists. Retractable razor sharp claws along with big wings and a tail. With long black hair reaching its waist, the figure seemed to be wearing a menacing skull with two long forward pointing horns. Underneath the eye socket, eyes glowing blood-red can be seen.

It was the appearance of as demon

They held their breathes as they stared at the white figure that floated in the air using it's wings.

"Tha-that's the white demon that I saw in the vision…"

Yuri exclaimed as she stared at the terrifying appearance of the demon. She never expected that Godou will gain a power like that; but her vision was now confirmed. Godou will inevitably fight Amaterasu in the near future.

Walking closer towards the white demon, the giant divine sword swung both of its arms. But to it's surprise, the white demon caught both of the giant arms by using it's own hands. In a moment, the white demon flailed the Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi causing tremors to be felt around the area. As the divine sword stood up, Godou sliced on of its hands by using his sharp claws, after severing the giant arm, Godou proceeded to butcher and flail the divine sword with extreme ease.

Watching the youngest Campione toy around with the divine sword, Kaoru, Touma, Ena and Yuri stared at the amazing scene in front of them.

"The King is really amazing! Ama no Murakumo doesn't stand a chance!"

Whether it's because the divine sword isn't as powerful as Heretic Gods, or Godou being extremely powerful, they would never know. But one thing they confirmed was, Godou defeated the Demi-God of steel without using too much force.

* * *

"Haa, it seemed like I had more troubles in fighting Seishuuin…"

After he tore the limbs of the divine sword, Godou returned once again to his usual form as he walked towards Yuri and the others who were showing amazed expressions. Godou yawned loudly as he remembered that he haven't caught a second sleep because of Ena.

"Godou-san, if you want, you can rest in my house. We'll also treat your injuries after you wake up."

"Ah, I will accept the offer, sorry for the trouble. Though it may be rude, but can I borrow your phone, Amakasu-san? I need to call my sister to say that I won't go to school tomorrow."

"Sure."

"Also, I need to ask some questions tomorrow. But before that, I want to thank Yuri and the others for their hard work… no, you're not one of them Seishuuin so stop smiling."

"N-no, I really wanted to help Godou-san so it's not a problem at all!"

Facing Yuri's response, Godou unconsciously stepped back.

"Heh, when you did started to call Kusanagi-san by his first name? You only met earlier today, right?"

Touma smiled as he stared at Yuri who began to blush like a tomato. Godou looked at the figure of the black haired girl named Ena, she was already sleeping peacefully on Yuri's lap. The battle today was a single step towards ascension. And Godou believes that many more awaits in the future.

* * *

**Author's corner**

Chapter three finished, the white demon is fifth authority of Godou as described on the other story. Yuri's feelings aren't love, a simple attachment to a friend if you may, but everything will start from here. The divine sword was easily defeated by the avatar of war, which is a skeletal dragon, called demon by the bible, I really wanted to place the seven headed dragon which was in _Revelations 12:3 _but I decided against it. Do you think if it's alright to add Kaoru in the harem? Even though she hits on girls?

This is a long chapter huh? Too bad my presents never came, but I still want to greet all of you a happy new year!

Author is too lazy to write more words….

**[1] **Wakoku — former name of Japan.

**[2] **Hm, I decided to base the appearance from Diablo… but I guess the horns are alike from Ichigo's Vasto Lorde form… you get the idea about the horns right? Since the main attack will come from the horns, if you do not know the appearance just go search it**… **If you have read the first installment of 'War God of the Sword' the condition for this authority is to have two or more enemies. But because Godou is an incomplete Campione, the conditions will not appear until he gained full Godhood, or rather, become a full Campione.

**[3] **Susanoo-jii-san… in some cases, this is a rude way of addressing an older person. In other, it's an intimate way, whatever the reader choose.

**[4] **Nodachi – a simple long sword with a appearance of a normal katana.


End file.
